


The Immortals

by fathiepan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace/Aro Allura (Voltron), Bi Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Girl Pidge (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathiepan/pseuds/fathiepan
Summary: Once you turn 20 you stop aging physically and are sent on an emotional journey to navigate your way through your love life. Every time you fall in love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love. Every time someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. History only knows of two immortals so far, one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them on purposefully extend their life.





	1. Finding Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in my Voltron Promts Series.

Keith ran his hands through his hair, hoping that his hands will brush the stress away. He’s going to turn 20 soon, the age where he stops aging physically, and he’s not ready for it. Most of the adults at the orphanage always told Keith that he must decide whether or not he wanted a partner, but Keith never knew what he wanted. Who he wanted. Out of all the people he’s met doing odd jobs, he’s only ever met one he’d stick around with, and that’s Shiro, the man who took him in as an older brother.

Now, what Shiro tells Keith is a different story. Shiro is 25, and wants to find someone, but never puts in the effort to actually meet anyone. He stays home, cooking, cleaning, and training. He tells Keith to find someone when he’s ready, age be damned.

Just thinking about it made Keith’s head pound, he didn’t want to be forced to decide, this is a choice that should come freely, whenever it felt like it. Not forced by the age of 20. Keith hasn’t even figured out his sexuality, he’s never been sexually or romantically attracted to any genders, he’s never felt the pull.

So that brings him here, the house, or rather, mansion of Aphrodite, one of the only two immortal beings. 

Aphrodite is not his real name, but he changed it after living for so long, making people fall in love with him left and right. Now, no one knows his real name, anyone who did passed long ago. He was a beautiful man, his features almost angelic. Gorgeous blond hair, light brown eyes, and skin so smooth and blemish free that it would make any model jealous. At least, that’s what Keith had observed from the pictures. 

With a deep breath and a slap to his face, Keith had finally built up the courage to ring the doorbell. 

The man who opened the door is not someone he expected to see. The man was a bit on the heavier side, looked of Polynesian decent, and had a yellow headband around his head. Keith was relieved to see a welcoming smile on the man’s face.

“Hello! My name is Hunk, what can I do for you?” The man smiled wider, sticking his hand out for Keith to shake.

Keith stared at the hand for a little while, not understanding who this man was or why he was answering Aphrodite’s door. 

After a few moments, Hunk cleared his throat. Keith snapped out of his daze, and an apologetic smile creeped its way onto his face.

“Sorry, I- Uh. I’m Keith.” He took Hunk’s hand in a polite handshake, letting go before it got too awkward.

“It’s fine, I get awkward too sometimes. Especially around new faces, which you just so happen to be. Come in and introduce yourself!” Hunk turned and walked towards the huge living room, leaving Keith to follow his trail.

Keith observed the house on his way in, everything had a blue theme to it. Keith scrunched his nose, he much preferred red.

He let his purple eyes roam and analyze, stopping when he noticed Hunk waiting ever so patiently on the couch. 

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

“Don’t be, new place, new people. What can I expect?” Hunk hummed.

Keith appreciated how understanding Hunk is, not many people nowadays are. 

“Um, I’m here to see Aphrodite. I know he must be busy and all, tending to all the love letters and people throwing themselves at him, but I’m turning 20 soon, and I still haven’t found what I wanted to do.” Keith scratched the back of his head, he’s never opened up to a stranger before, is this how he’s supposed to do it? 

“HEY HUNK! MY MAN! MY MAIN MAIN MAN! COULD YOU MAKE ME SOME OF YOUR DELICIOUS COOKIES, IM DYING HE-“ A Cuban man with curly hair and blue eyes walked in, stopping as soon as he sees Keith. 

“Oh, Um. Hunk didn’t tell me we were having visitors...” The man slowly deteriorated, his body language making him seem small. 

Hunk shot up out of his seat, facing away from Keith.

“This is Keith, he’s here to talk to Aphrodite.” Hunk, used emphasis on the name, and winked.

The blue eyed man’s face hardened, and his posture improved greatly. 

“Well in that case, leave.” Lance’s small stature instantly washed away, revealing a cold look in his eyes. 

Keith wasn’t focusing on the conversation, he was too busy wondering what the hell these two people were doing in Aphrodite’s mansion, and why they were so comfy here.

He didn’t even look at the male that just interrupted the previous talk he was having with Hunk, he was too pissed to even try.

“Excuse me? Can you get the fuck out?” 

“Look here, pal-“ Keith stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person who rudely asked for cookies during Hunk and his talk.

He was fucking gorgeous, his curly brown hair shaped his beautiful, freckle kissed face perfectly. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue Keith had ever seen, even when they were in the cold state they’re in now. His light brown skin was blemish free, and freckles were scattered everywhere. 

“I-uh. You- Aphrodite- Hunk.” Keith couldn’t even form the right words.

“Yeah, I know you’re here to see Aphrodite but he’s not here, so fuck off.” The man took Keith by the arm and dragged him through the living room and out of the door.

Keith tried to tell him to wait but the door was slammed in his face.

After around two minuets of standing at the front door in a stunned state, Keith began to feel angry. He had walked all the way here, prepared what he was going to say, just to be thrown out? 

Keith thought about barging in and demanding to wait for Aphrodite, but he decided against it, opting to just catch the train to the only other immortal’s house.


	2. Finding Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Allura and asks questions in hope for answers.

* * *

On the walk to the train station, Keith recounted the scene that had just happened. Who was that man? Why did he make Keith speechless? Why was he in Aphrodite’s mansion? Why was he so fucking beautiful?

All excellent questions, but questions that should be asked at another time. 

Keith arrived at the ticket booth, bought his ticket, and found a seat somewhere near the gate he was supposed to go through. 

“Hey, Keith! Could we talk, please?” Keith heard Hunk’s voice from behind him.

Hunk ran up to Keith, wheezing while trying to speak. 

“Woah, Hunk, just breathe for now, man.” Keith patted Hunk’s back, hoping that it would help, it wouldn’t, but Keith still wanted to try. 

“Listen, Keith, I’m so sorry about Lance. He’s usually not so hostile towards people. You just look like someone from his past.” Hunk tried to offer a supportive smile. 

_So, Lance is his name,_ Keith thought. He internally smiled, feeling like he just won, he doesn’t know what he won, but he did. 

“Um, yeah. Don’t mention it. I understand.” Keith said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, hoping to distract himself by mindlessly tapping away. Hunk only gently pushed it away from Keith’s face. 

“Hey, I’m serious. Don’t let this first impression dictate how you view Lance, he really is a good person.” Hunk put a lot of emotion into his voice, Keith could tell he cared a lot about Lance. 

Hunk patted the mullet haired teen, soon to be man, on the back one last time, and made his way out of the train station. 

Keith sighed, _stupid Lance and his stupidly beautiful face,_ he thought to himself. 

When the train arrived, Keith barely made it on board. He was so distracted, that he almost tripped on the doorway. Then, he left his bag on the chair. Now, he’s slouching on a seat, relieved that he made it on time. 

As he stared at the ceiling, his mind wandered into the dangerous territory it always did when he had nothing to do. It wasn’t necessarily bad, he didn’t think of murder, or anything horrid. Keith contemplates existence, over analyzes things, and thinks his way into a hole. It’s not a very helpful habit, but it’s one that he has, and one that he’s learned to live with.

_I went to Aphrodite in search of an answer, instead, I found more questions,_ Keith scoffed at himself. Yeah, sounds like something he’d do. He always ends up with the short end of the stick, forgotten, lost in the crowd, or just left behind completely.

Keith never really cared about it until he met Hunk and Lance this morning, until he was rejected to see Aphrodite, and he saw Lance’s gorgeous face. 

Keith was always left behind, even by his own parents. Neglected, and deprived of attention, but he made do, he survived, and on his own no less. That’s something that not very many people can brag about, and yet, the black haired male could never bring himself to do just that. Bragging about achieving things that are usually handed to you, made Keith feel even tinier than he did before. 

And now he’s been taxed with the pressure of choosing whether or not he wanted to loose apart of his soul in exchange for a love that might not even last. 

All at the age of 19. 

[Next Stop: Altea Woods. Thank you for choosing us as your carrier!] 

Keith drew himself out of the funk he was in after he heard the conductor through the intercom. 

Altea Woods, a beautiful area where hundreds upon thousands of species make their homes, and where the only other immortal being lived. 

From what Keith heard, Allura was strikingly beautiful, from the top of her white hair to the bottom of her feet. However, Keith can’t pass judgment, he hasn’t really thought about anyone like that before. Except for, you know.

No one knows why she decided to swear off love, was it heartbreak? Did just she never want to die? Giving up love to live forever seems pretty narcissistic to Keith, but it’s better than breaking hearts all day everyday just to survive. At least, that’s what Keith thought. 

When the train came to a complete halt, Keith kept his head to the floor while he walked off, and through the doors of the train station. 

Finding Allura’s mansion was extremely difficult, and after almost an hour of searching for the most elegant building in the town, he was informed that Allura lived in a cottage. 

Aphrodite and Allura must be polar opposites then, Keith thought. 

While he was walking up to the cottage, Keith saw an orange kitten, perched onto the railing. Hearing Keith’s footsteps, the kitten peeked one eye open, closing it when he deemed the mullet haired teen unworthy of attention.

“Hello to you too, ‘lil buddy.” Keith let out a soft chuckle. He reached out to pet the ginger kitty,  starting from its head and moving towards his mid-section. 

“Oh! Hello?” A British? Accented voice called from the top of the porch. Keith’s head shot up at the sound of the woman’s voice, and his hand immediately retracted from the kitten. 

“I am so sorry, is he yours? I didn’t mean to intrude-“ Keith tried to explain himself, but he was cut off by this woman. 

“No, No. It’s just that he doesn’t let anyone touch him... not even me!” She let out an awkward laugh.

“I, uh, I’m Keith?” The mullet haired man stuck his hand out for this strange woman to shake, really hoping he wasn’t shut down. 

“Allura, you can call me Allura.” She took his hand and shook it firmly. 

Keith’s eyes widened and he prayed to whatever was looking out for him to help him out with this encounter because the last one went so horribly. 

“Okay, so, I don’t know how to say this, but after I do, please don’t throw me out!” Keith pleaded. 

A confused look plagued Allura’s face. “Well, you’re not even inside yet! Come on, come inside.” 

Keith dumbfoundedly followed Allura into her cottage. _This is so different from the last time I tried to talk to an immortal, and I didn’t even get to talk to Aphrodite._ Keith thought to himself. 

“Apologies for the mess, I never get visitors.” A pink blush tinted Allura’s cheeks. 

“Oh it’s fine, you should see my room.” Keith tried to comfort Allura with talk of his own messiness. 

“I’d rather not, but I understand what you’re trying to tell me.” Allura giggled at the sight of Keith’s embarrassed face, “I’m kidding, Keith.” 

Keith visibly relaxed. 

“Um, hello, Allura. I have a few questions for you.” Keith fidgeted with the hem of his fingerless gloves, he’s never gotten this far, not even rehearsing in the mirror. 

“Of course, I’d be delighted to answer any of your questions.” Allura lightly smiled, not big enough to show any teeth, but enough to show that it was genuine. 

“Well, um, I’m turning 20 in a few days, and I don’t know what to do. I figured talking to the only two known immortals would give me some direction.” Keith took a deep breath, easing his nerves a little bit.

“Why did you decide to stop loving? There must have been a reason?” 

Allura sighed, “There was. It was because of my brother.” 


End file.
